My ideas for FortNite 2
I personally barely know anything about FortNite, but I hear a lot of people complain about it. It looks like a good game from what I saw of playing game play videos of it on YouTube, but I have ideas for a better "sequel", FortNite 2. What will FortNite2 be? FortNite 2 will be a single player first person shooter game in the same vein as the Halo games and will be filled with dank memes. Unlike its' predecessor, FortNite 2 will not have online play. Throughout the game, you can play as Shrek, Pepe the Frog, or Donald Trump. Each of the three characters have their own special abilities and you can switch through characters anytime just like Lego Star Wars or Shrek 2. (Except FortNite 2 will be single player only) Story The realms of memedom are overthrown by the meme hating normy allegiance known as the European Union, lead by the notorious tyrant Thanos. Thanos orders his normy army to wipe out all reminance of dank memes and replace them with shitty 2018 memes. In Kekistan, a meme rebellion forms to liberate memedom from the extreme leftist empire. The rebellion is lead by Pepe the Frog, Shrek, and Donald Trump. Normy forces invade Kekistan and a battle rages out while the main heroes escape. Level 1: Kekistan The game begins here, where Shrek, Pepe and Trump must escape Kekistani territory as it is being overthrown by Normies. At the end of level one, they escape and take refuge in the Island of Sodor, hoping that no normies are present. Level 2: The Island of Sodor The main heroes take refuge in the least normie infested place in Memedom. Thomas and friends are in the level, but are not playable characters or enemies. Instead, the player can jump onto the tank engines, who will then take the player to a far distance in a shorter time. After all of the tank engines aid their way through the normy-free Island of Sodor, the heroes meet the Normy General The Fat Controller, the only normy on Sodor. The Fat Controller Boss The Fat Controller is the first boss in the game and the only normy on the second level. The boss is the easiest of all of them. After the player defeats The Fat Controller, he surrenders and tells them about ancient meme texts found in Uganda. The heroes are merciful and leave. Level 3: On my way to DuLoc Before they can reach Uganda, the heroes make their way to DuLoc, the Empire of Lord Markquaad. The level begins at Shreks' swamp, which is free of normies. This is the longest level of all of them. The next phase of the level is the forest, the third phase is in the Sunflower garden, and finally to the entrance of DuLoc. Level 4: Welcome To DuLoc The heroes enter DuLoc to defeat Markquaad, a ruthless normy warlord. There are many normies in this level, and so much E. Markquaad Boss Lord Farquaad Markiplier E is an insignificant boss as easy as The Fat Controller. Nothing new here. The heroes liberate DuLoc and make their way to Uganda. Level 5: Uganda The heroes make their way to the home of Ugandan Knuckles, da wae. Normy General Globglogabgalab leads the Ugandan normy forces (code named E-Bola) while waiting in his mansion of ancient meme texts. Instead of regular normy enemies in this level like level one, the common enemies are Ugandan Knuckli (plural of Knuckles). Ugandan Knuckli are slower than standard normy forces, but take longer to kill. (tougher) and at the end of the level, the heroes find the ancient mansion of ancient meme texts. Level 6: The Ancient Mansion After fighting through the Ugandan Knuckli forces, the three heroes enter the ancient mansion to find the sacred meme texts that the Fat Controller spoke of. They fight through more Ugandan Knuckli and even Glob Guards, guardians of the mansion that are also globs of schwibble. The heroes then find the lair of the Globglogabgalab. The fight begins. Globglogabgalab Boss The globglogabgalab is the second boss in the game. Glob is harder to kill, considering that he is a blob of schwibble, and sometimes multiplies into Glob Guards that the player must fight. The Glob is an easy boss, but is insane and because he multiplies into Glob Guards as he takes damage. Eventually, the player defeats the Glob, killing him and making a mess of glob all over the place. The players search through the library and find a book about Thanos and his plans of domination, which help them learn more about the EU. Level 7: Entering Hostile Territory The heroes are not far from the EU fortress, where they fight normy guards that protect their territory. They reach the fortress. Level 8: Thanos' Fortress The heroes make their way through the fortess to Thanos, the heart of this memeless chaos. Thanos is interrupted as the heroes intrude his throne room. Thanos Boss 1 Thanos is definitely not as difficult as Glob, but the player must fight through many normie guards in this boss. At the end, Thanos is not killed, but instead jumps out a window and into the Thanos car and leaves. The heroes jump into another Thanos car and the pursuit begins. Level 9: Thanos Pursuit The car chase level is the most thrilling level. It is an intense vehicle pursuit level similar to the subway levels on the third game of Die Hard Trilogy. The player must bash their car into Thanos' Thanos Car in the pursuit to damage it, as it is kind of a boss fight. After Thanos Car is defeated, the final battle begins.... Level 10: Final Battle The ultimate battle for memedom. A boss against Thanos. It is simple, no side enemies to back up the boss, but the boss is tough to kill. After Thanos is killed in the boss, memedom is restored and Shrek, Pepe, and Trump have made memedom dank again. KEKISTAN RULES! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Weapons The default weapon is simple, a noscoper. The noscoper is unlimited, but does not rapid fire. (It's like the battle rifle from Halo 2) The AK47 is another good weapon in FortNite 2. However, it is limited. Noscope rifle is a sniper rifle, basically. Ugandan Knuckles Blaster is like the Brute Plasma Rifle from Halo 2. Vehicles The Thanos Car is a purple car that is driven all the way in level 9. It is called Thanos because it is purple. Nothing else to say. Category:FortNite Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Shrek Category:Trump Category:Thanos Category:Pepe The Frog Category:Ugandan Knuckles Category:Globglogabgalab Category:Memes